


JOHN WICK AND ADDY

by Aurora2



Category: John Wick - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How things might have turned out if Addy had switched her shift as a bar tender at the Continental.<br/>http://keanureevesgifs.tumblr.com/post/120619144807/holy-shit-jonathan-hey-addy</p>
            </blockquote>





	JOHN WICK AND ADDY

Word got around fast when John Wick had registered at the highly exclusive Continental Hotel. Addy was supposed to be tending bar that night but she talked a co worker into covering for her. She took a shower and covered her body in fragrant coconut oils until her skin, and her tattoos, had a sheen to them. She dressed quickly in her anticipation to get to John's room, before he had a chance to prepare for his "business". She knocked on the door and announced who she was quietly. John opened the door without a second thought and he started remembering the last time they were together. Before he met and fell in love with Helen. This would be the first liaison since Helen had died. He looked into her eyes and thoughts of their previous times together starting coming fast and furious. She liked it rough. She adored him. And she was back of her own free will.  
He closed the door and locked the inside lock. She dropped her coat and had only a black silk slip on. Her full sleeve of tattoos on one arm fully visible. One of them was a stylized heart with the name John Wick inside. He smiled and asked her what she wanted to drink. As he made them both drinks she got comfortable on the luxurious couch that was at the foot of the king sized bed. She took the drink and reminded him that it was usually she who was getting him the drinks. He said that it was only fair that he reciprocated. They raised their glasses to each other and clinked. Both downed their drinks in one swallow and John took the glass from her. Just as he was turning back towards her she straddled him and kissed him aggressively leaving him no doubt about what she was there for. He lifted the slip from the hem and over her head. Her breasts were large and luscious. He was fondling them and her behind in a most proprietary way. He was still fully clothed in his expensive shirt and slacks having only taken off the tie and jacket when he first got to his room. Addy started to bite his ear, a little harder than was comfortable. He felt a momentary wave of annoyance before he flung her over his knees and started a regular slapping of her backside. She squirmed and groaned with the sharp slaps. When his hand started to sting he rubbed her clitoris and fingered her briefly before he pushed her to the side and unbuttoned his shirt. She was kneeling on the couch and rubbing her reddened backside which made her breasts stand out even more. Addy was enjoying watching him undress. After his shirt he undid the button fly on his pants. He reached in and his penis popped out partially erect. She was so ready for whatever he had in mind. And his mind seemed intent on oral sex. He reached his mansized hand to the back of her neck and nudged her face into his lap. In that position he could easily fondle her wetness with one hand and guide her head with the other. He was skilled at what makes a woman orgasm. And she could feel it building all the while she sucked and licked his man parts enthusiastically. He could feel the contractions of her orgasm as he pushed his penis further into her mouth and started a prolonged groaning ejaculation that was over due. When she looked up at him he gave her butt another hard slap to make sure she knew who was in charge. He started buttoning his shirt and pants informing her that he had business to attend to. But would she stay and keep him company when he got back. (He was after all a grieving widower). She crawled into the bed and said she would like that as he continued to dress for his night of murder and mayhem at the Red Circle.


End file.
